Snow Day
by BubblySweets
Summary: Future Generation. The youngest Fullbuster wants to build the best snowman ever, but only one person destroys that chance.


My BROTP(this is right, right?) is totally Gajeel and Juvia. They are just wonderful. XD

~Bubblycutie

* * *

X806

It was middle of December in Magnolia, snow was falling and everyone was in the Fairy Tail guild decided to spend the day as a snow day. By the guild not too far way was a big frozen lake where now majority of the fairies were either ice skating, making snowmen, watching others, or throwing snowballs at each other.

A bluenette woman was currently helping her sweet 2 year-old daughter make a little snowman. The little girl with sharp dark blue eyes patted one side of the snowman with determination. Her current goal is the make the best snowman ever. This time her brother will be jealous of her. Speaking of her brother, she made a quick glance where her father was showing her older brother how to ice skate.

Slightly pouting, she remembered how her brother said she was too little to learn to ice skate. She had potential to learn ice make magic like her Papa since Onee-kun is showing water magic like Mama. A shiver ran down her back, she felt as if someone is watching her, looking around everyone looked busy. Aunt Levy was watching the twins slide down the hill with a slide. Uncle Natsu was swinging Nashi-chan in the ice rink, while Aunt Lucy was talking with Aunt Mira. Clinging to Aunt Lucy's leg was a blonde haired boy with green eyes that were focusing on his papa and sister.

"Perri-chan, look at Ur-kun and Papa." Her mama giggled while pointing. Perri looked at her brother and father who were now covered in snow while Uncle Natsu and Nashi were laughing. Looking back at her mother, she saw that Aunt Lucy had came over with Igneel. The blonde and bluenette stared at each other. His blonde hair flew in every direction, he had a red coat on, with black pants and snow boots, along with a replica scarf like his sister and father have. While her self had a dark blue winter coat with match pants, brown snow boots, and a little flower barrette in her dark hair. Igneel was a year older, and can form sentences better than she can. Sometimes he'd try talking to her like Nashi-chan or Onee-kun, but she just respond with a shake of her head either yes, no, or shrug.

She definitely was her father's child. Shaking out of the child's thoughts, Igneel grabbed Perri's hands. Smiling, he said, "Perri-chan, you build snowman?" Perri had a slight blank stare, than nodded. She watched Iggy-kun let go of her hands and started digging through the snow, with two small rocks. He put them on the snowman's head and exclaimed, "He has eyes now." She nodded.

"Does he have a name?"

She nodded.

"I wanna know."

"Yeti-kun."

She felt another shiver go down her back. Something felt wrong; she glanced all around the area. Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal were at a picnic table with Simon-kun and Katio-kun drinking hot chocolate. Aunt Lisanna and Uncle Bixlow seem to team up against Freed with their triplets while Aunt Mira watched with Lukas and Layla.

SPLOOSH!

 _"Gihi~."_

Everything was a blur. All she remembered was a pair of arms wrapped around her. When she opened her eyes, her snowman was destroyed and she was covered in snow. Igneel was too; she guessed it was probably his arms around her. She stared at the destroyed snowman. She looked up at a big man with crazy black hair and piercings everywhere. Her mama and Aunt Lucy were also covered in snow. Perri once again looked back at her destroyed snowman, water started to build up in her eyes. She reached out a hand at her work and mumbled, "Yeti-kun." Before bursting out in tears.

Gajeel stopped laughing when he heard a certain baby start to cry. Rainwoman's baby. A shiver ran down his back, when he looked like Juvia's face. Her normal happy face was turned into the angry face back from Phantom Lord. Her smile twisted into an evil grin, " _Gajeel-kun,_ I was wondering where you were. Instead, you decided on _picking my precious baby_. But since _you_ want to _play_ _so_ badly." Perri felt another pair of arms pull away from the blonde's chest. Noticing it was an ocean like scent she cuddled to her brother more and cried more.

As Perri slowed down her crying all she heard was profanities from the heat of the water blasts from her dear Uncle Gajeel then sounds of Uncle Natsu and Papa arguing with Uncle Gajeel when Mama was finish. Perri broke away from her onee-kun to see what was going on. Everything was destroyed yet again; the lake was even melted. The blonde Dragneel slowed made his way closer to the Fullbuster girl, with his hand out in front of her.

"Snowman?"

The dark haired girl nodded her head while whipping her eyes with her hands. This time Yeti-chan will be the best snowman that has ever been created. Scrambling out of her brother's arms they started to rebuild Yeti-chan. Ur smiled as he watched the two rebuild. Looking around he guesses Fairy Tail really can't have one day without destroying anything. The 5 year old smiled and decided on helping his papa throw snowballs at Uncle Gajeel. Doing one bad thing today won't make Santa give him coal.

* * *

I got in a Christmasy mood even though it's like 211/210 days from now. XD lol but who's counting?(Secretly me)

I hope you enjoyed this there's another Christmas one coming soon like in a day or so XD maybe in a few hours.

~Bubblycutie


End file.
